


that's my iced americano!

by ahjusshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, also on Wattpad, cafe!AU, first chanbaek fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: chanyeol mistakes baekhyun's coffee as his





	that's my iced americano!

Chanyeol sighed, taking a seat in the cafe he was in. The smell of sweet cakes and bitter coffee was enough to stir him up from his tired state. He looked around the small cafe, only a few men and women inside the warm space.

Momo cafe wasn't all that popular, it mostly serving by older couples or business men or women. It made it a easy stop for Chanyeol to grab coffee before heading to his studio to working on music until the sun sets.

"One iced Americano!"

Chanyeol looked back at the main counter, surprised how fast his order was. He thought it would've taken ten more minutes at least until it was ready. He got up and walked up to the counter. He could feel the cold seeping through the cup before taking a drink of it. The cool, bitter liquid smoothly went down through his throat and spread throughout his body. Chanyeol sighed in pleasure, looking down at the coffee with content smile.

Chanyeol suddenly felt a hand dig into his shoulder. He was turned around, faced with a short boy who looked about nineteen with puffed out cheeks and scrunched eyebrows.

"Yah! That's my coffee!"

The first thing Chanyeol thought was the man was awfully handsome. His brown hair separated in the middle made him look even younger than he probably was. His height definitely didn't help his case. Then again, Chanyeol was considered a giant around his friends.

"I said," the boy hissed as he pointed towards Chanyeol's coffee, "that's my iced americano!"

Chanyeol glanced from his cup of coffee and back down at the man before him. Did this guy like him? Attacking his cup of coffee, which Chanyeol did order. He found it cute how this guy is trying so hard to talk to him, but he looked at bit too young. Chanyeol hated to say it, but he had to pass up on such an offer.

"Look, kid," Chanyeol sighed, preparing himself to reject the boy, "If this is your way to woo me, it's not working." Maybe a little, he thought, but the boy didn't need to know that.

"What?"

"Plus, you shouldn't be going around after people much older than you. It's a bit dangerous." Chanyeol smiled at his words, mentally patting himself for telling the boy a good life lesson.

"Excuse me?" the boy said taken back, "one, that's my coffee and two, I'm not a kid. I'm probably older than you." With that statement, the shorter man crossed his arms and held his head up with confidence.

Chanyeol snorted.

"It's true!" the boy yelped, "Byun Baekhyun. I may be short, but I am indeed twenty-five."

Okay, so they were the same age, but should Chanyeol really trust some cute stranger? Chanyeol looked the other boy--Baekhyun--up and down warily, only recieving a sigh from the other.

"Whatever. This--" Baekhyun pointed at the cup of coffee Chanyeol was holding, "--is mine. I've been waiting for almost twenty minutes now."

Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun, not yet fully convinced. Maybe he was really desperate for his number?

"Fine," Chanyeol agreed, watching the boy in front of him light up at his answer. Chanyeol smirked at the man's smile, grabbing his notepad from his back pocket (kept there in case of inspiration) along with his pen. He quickly scribbled his number on the note before passing it to Baekhyun.

The smaller boy looked at the note, reading the printed string of numbers before looking up. "What's this?"

"My number," Chanyeol answered with a shrug, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what exactly am I going to do with your number?" Baekhyun asked, irritation seeping through his voice.

"Whatever you want to do with it." Chanyeol winked at the man before taking a sip from the coffee. He looked back down at Baekhyun, only seeing him with his mouth open.

"Did you just drink out of my coffee?"

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him. Did he want more than just his number? He watched as Baekhyun reached for his coffee. Chanyeol raised it higher so Baekhyun couldn't take it from him. Chanyeol laughed as he watched the shorter man struggled to reach the coffee cup.

Baekhyun huffed, childishly stomping his foot on the ground as he crossed his arms with a frown pressed on his face. Chanyeol laughed some more at his expression. No wonder he thought Baekhyun was younger than he looked; he acted like it. He wondered if Baekhyun could be even cuter than he was now.

"One iced americano for you, sir."

The two men looked at the employee behind the counter, a cup of coffee in their hand, directed in Chanyeol's direction.

Chanyeol pointed at himself, as if asking him me? The employee nodded.

"Then..." Chanyeol looked at the cup he had in his hand, and then to Baekhyun, who was fuming. "Oops."

Chanyeol grabbed the new cup from the employee, thanking them in the process before handing it to Baekhyun.

"What?"

"Your drink is kind of melted now, " Chanyeol explained, a guilty smile playing on his face, "so, have this one. It's the same order. and I already drank out of yours too, so..."

Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol for a few seconds before muttering a thanks and taking the coffee.

"Sorry," Chanyeol chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he often did when he felt a bit nervous, "I just thought you were interested in me or something."

"Why would you think that?" Baekhyun scoffed at the giant man.

"I don't know,"Chanyeol shrugged, "maybe because you were throwing yourself on me."

"Yeah, to get my damn drink!"

Chanyeol nodded, a sheepish smile on his face. "Maybe I just got excited at the thought of a cute boy talking to me."

At Chanyeol's small confession, Baekhyun blushed. "I-I'm not," he said, looking down at his drink, "cute, I mean."

"Yes you are!" Chanyeol quickly defended himself, one hand raised in defense. "you're kind of like a child, just a really cute adult version."

"Thanks?" Baekhyun replied, saying it more as a question than as a statement.

"Sorry," Chanyeol chuckled, blushing at his nonsense.

"Well, I have to go now. It was nice talking to you, um--"

"Chanyeol, " Chanyeol interrupted, "Park Chanyeol. I'm also twenty-five."

Baekhyun nodded, smiling up at Chanyeol before waving goodbye and turning around to leave.

Chanyeol sighed, looking down at his drink. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small sheet of paper. Was that his number? Maybe Baekhyun had dropped it when he was jumping for his drink? Chanyeol quickly picked it up, reading it over before yelling for Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, wait!"

Baekhyun looked back around, facing the grinning Chanyeol.

"Here," Chanyeol said, handing the small note to Baekhyun.

"What's this?" Baekhyun asked, eyeing the note.

"My number," Chanyeol answered, "you dropped it."

"Why do I need this again?" Baekhyun questioned, looking up at the taller male.

Chanyeol shrugged. "Text me."

Baekhyun scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"You're cute, and I would like to get to know you better," Chanyeol explained, before winking at the short man. He walked past Baekhyun, towards the front door and leaving the flushed, short twenty-five year old to himself.

"Bye, Baekhyun."

With that, he left the cafe and began walking to his studio, a cup of melted, bitter coffee in his hand. It didn't matter, he thought, he had met a cute guy who made him feel warm enough inside. Chanyeol felt himself grinning widely, praising himself for his good work. Now, all he had to do was wait.

And luckily, he didn't have to wait for very long.

______

©ziahyeol

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading~  
> also on wattpad


End file.
